High School Sweetheart
by BlueHairedWaterMage
Summary: "I'm not happy." Gray said stopping Juvia as she turned around to look at him with a confused expression... "My wife treats me like crap and I'm still in love with you." "G...Gray-sama..." - AU, One Shot, GRUVIA with minor Gray x Ultear


**A/N: A story I wrote, didn't go through. Hated and who the hell even cares. Published because I suck. **

**Disclaimer: FAIRY TAIL STILL ISN'T MINE! ALL RIGHTS TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

**High School Sweetheart **

The way she smiled at him as he led her out of the dance was so heartwarming and filled with love that he felt his usually cold heart swell up with warmth. Her blue hair framed her face perfectly and the light blue dress she wore fit her body perfectly. He knew that even if he tried to deny it he had really fallen for the girl in front of him. She was his true weakness and he never wanted to lose her.

"Gray-sama" she smiled as she placed her hands in his while they mounted his bike. Smiling up at her he knew that having her with him was the best feeling in the world. She was his girl and he was her man. Taking a small glance at her he watched her wrap her hands around his abdomen ready to ride off into the perfect night.

Smiling as he revved his bike they rode off into the cool night. The wind blew through his hair as he heard her yell in excitement behind him causing him to chuckle lightly. That was his Juvia through and through. The way the streetlights lit up her face every time he glanced with the side of his eye brought a silly smile to his face as he watched her blue hair wave behind her.

Yet the moment was ruined as he heard the honk of a car to his right and the next thing he knew they were flying to the pavement. He could only watch as her head hit a lamp pole and blood started streaming there out before he too lost conciseness.

**XXXXX**

Waking up in the hospital bed he noticed how his best friends were all gathered around his bed with worried expressions contorting their faces. He noticed that Natsu and Lucy were sitting on the edge of him bed whispering words that made both of them send panicked expressions towards him. Erza was marching up and down the room biting her nails as Gray slowly groaned gaining everyone's attention. As soon as he did so; Lucy practically jumped on him grabbing his hands within her own as Natsu looked at him with pained eyes.

"Are you okay Gray?" Lucy asked looking into his eyes as Erza laid a hand on his shoulder with apologetic eyes.

"Yeah…" Gray said his voice barely a whisper. "What about Juvia? Is she okay?" he said remembering the bluenette who laid down bleeding in front of him. Her face seeming to burn itself on his mind as he remembered her smiling at him a few seconds before the accident...

"That's the thing Gray…" Lucy started with a pained expression as Natsu and Erza mirrored her. Gray could tell that they knew something that would likely upset him and immediately the thought of Juvia having died filled his mind. Could it be that he had killed the only person he cared about in a few measly seconds?

"Is she dead?" Gray coughed out in a sob he barely knew he had. How could he be the person that kills her? How could he be the one that takes his only star out of his life? Was his luck really that bad that even the girl who brought him smiles had died in his hands?

"No…" Lucy said as Gray gave a sigh of relief. "But…" and with that Gray felt his entire world shatter as Lucy explained that Juvia had lost all her memories of him and his friends. The only person she remembered was Gajeel Redfox and no one thought it was the best idea for Gray to see her again.

Apparently the doctor said that her hit had caused lots of damage to her brain and even the slight sight of people she had no memory of could cause her to have dramatic brain damage. The only person she could see was Gajeel and everyone had to be introduced to her slowly. But the worst of all was that she couldn't see Gray for a very long time as most of her memories would revolve around him and apparently he could set of the accident in her mind again.

As Gray listened to Lucy explain all of this all Gray could think about was the pain that the simple message brought him. He had ruined her life by not putting safety first and here he was losing her to a simple accident. With every word that left Lucy's mouth Gray felt his heart break more and more and without him even realizing it a warm liquid was running down his cheeks. He had lost his Juvia and to what?

**XXXXX**

He couldn't believe it was his wedding day and standing there in his tux he could only look at his friends taking their seats. Fidgeting a little with his tie he watched Natsu smirk at him from his post of best man. No one had expected this moment to come and standing there it felt like all the pain they had felt earlier in their life was for nothing. It was his wedding day and today he was going to marry the girl of his dreams.

As the wedding march was played he turned his attention to the door where a pale woman was walking in a snow white dress down the aisle. Her face being covered with a veil and with every step she took he felt more eager to remove her from the grasp of the man leading her down the aisle; Jellal Fernandes. After all this was his and her special day.

As soon as she stood before him he reached out his hand and let her put her hand in his before he tugged her up to the preacher's post. Smiling her watched her stand beside him as the preacher started his speech and the entire church fell quiet to watch the couple exchange wedding vows at the appropriate time.

As soon as they finished the preached smiled letting the entire church know that they were now wed and soon Gray was given the word to lift her veil. As soon as he did he smiled at the raven haired beauty who was blushing back at him. Gray Fullbuster and Ultear Milkovitch were now wed and with a simple kiss the deal was sealed and the entire church stood up in applause for the happy couple.

But even as Gray stood there he felt something was missing. Something he had only felt with one woman who had completely forgotten about him by now.

**XXXXX**

Taking of his coat and putting down his briefcase Gray made his way to his wife who was humming a tune as she made them dinner in the kitchen. Catching the whiff of fresh food Gray sneaked up behind her placing a kiss on her collar bone making her blush at his action.

"Welcome home Mr. Fullbuster." She smiled turning to face him and placing a firm kiss on his cheek. "How was work?"

"Hard" Gray groaned taking a seat by the kitchen table as Ultear moved to make him some coffee. "But today I was thinking… Why don't we have a kid?"

"I don't want one." Ultear replied giving him a small glance before removing the cup from the cupboard. "They're too much work and not really something I want to spend my time on. I mean we can be happy without one right?"

"B…but…" Gray said getting up and walking up behind her placing his hands on her thighs. "Who'll we leave out stuff to when we die? And won't you love that little giggle they'll give?"

"No" Ultear said pulling away from him and looking outside of the window. "They'll interrupt in my career and we'll leave our things to the orphanage. Plus isn't Meredy enough for you?"

"No" Gray said taking a seat as he thought of a bluenette who always told him of the joy she'll have if she could bring life into their world one day. He remembered how she convinced him that they were great and that even he would enjoy having one. He couldn't believe that he couldn't have brought that happiness to her. "She's our neighbor's kid not ours. I want my own."

"Well let's agree to disagree then." Ultear said before humming and ignoring him as she made their coffee.

Sighing while he shook his head Gray watched her wondering why he had even married the woman in front of him. He wasn't really in love with her. He knew his heart still belonged to the bluenette who had unlocked it in the first place and that he could never fully give it to his beautiful wife. They didn't even share the same dreams and he felt that perhaps he had only rushed to marry her because he wanted someone in his life.

"Excuse me." Gray said standing up and taking a secret pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket to go smoke outside as his mind filled up with memories of a happy bluenette again.

_**Flashback**_

_**Smiling Juvia ran her hand through her hair while she walked next to him on the beach. The sun reflected of her hair making it seem shinier than it ever had before and all Gray could think about was the girl next to him who found joy in the simplest things. She was indeed a dream come true and he couldn't believe it took him three years to finally ask her out. She was everything he ever wanted.**_

"_**Juvia wants a baby one day." Juvia said as she took a shy glance at him while he felt like coughing on his own spit. Why was she even bringing that up when it was only their senior year in high school? "Juvia means that Juvia would enjoy having one. Can Gray-sama not imagine the small hands as they look up at you? Juvia can and Juvia can guarantee Gray-sama that it will be the best feeling ever. Juvia thinks kids are like a bright light making the relationship deeper."**_

"_**I'd like to have your child." Gray said before noticed the confused look Juvia sent him. "I mean I'd like to be the father of your child." **_

"_**Juvia's like that." Juvia smiled blushing before Gray kissed her soon having her kiss back making a tingly feeling run up his spine as she wrapped her arms around him. Smiling into the kiss Gray pulled her closer as they kissed with all the passion they felt being released in the simple kiss. It felt like butterflies were flying around in Gray's stomach and all he could think was that maybe those crappy movies and books were right. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Sighing Gray finished his cigarette watching the ocean which was so near yet so far out of his reach. Perhaps that was like Juvia had been when he had been in the hospital knowing that she was only in the room next door. But he was strictly forbidden to see her. And now he had lost her…

**XXXXX**

Wrapping his hands around Ultear's waist Gray tried to kiss his wife of 5 years but she pulled away glaring at him. Gray felt a strange tug at his heart which he always felt near her. Ever since they started dating… It was always felt like his stomach was knotted and their kisses left him numb. But he always told himself that it was normal… even if he didn't feel it with Juvia.

"NO!" Ultear yelled glaring at him while she read a book. "How many times do I have to tell you we can only have sex 1 time per month? I thought I explained it to you on our wedding night."

"But baby…" Gray started when Ultear slapped him walking away.

"Get out! If you can't even respect my wishes how can I live with you?" Ultear said throwing Gray with his car keys. Honestly it didn't make sense to him. How was a 28 year old man supposed to be happy with his wife if she treated him like garbage? What was he even thinking when he married her?

"Fine" Gray snapped walking out of the door and climbing in his car. He couldn't believe that ever since they had gotten married he felt like he was nothing more than a dog to her… Did she even really care for him? He doubted it…

Driving away Gray decided he would drive as far as he could. He could only get away from her; even if it was only for a little while...

**XXXXX**

Taking a seat in the small café in Hargeon Gray took the menu lying on his table skimming through the pages for something suitable to eat. It had been a week of driving and this was only a little break before he drove back to Magnolia and his wife. He couldn't even really understand why he wanted to go back. Maybe because she was all he had.

Grumbling Gray started looking at the menu deciding that most of the meals they offered were crap. But of course they were all probably better than his life. Fuck it all…

"Can Juvia take your order?" the waitress asked and immediately Gray looked up to see a familiar bluenette staring down at him. Her hair loose and wavy running down her shoulders as she wore her waitress uniform with pride and the best of all to Gray was the emptiness of a ring on her left hand.

"Umm… umm…" Gray started trying to gather his thoughts of memories of a bluenette ran through his mind. Immediately taking a glance at his left hand he removed his ring without her even noticing him doing it and threw the object in his jean pocket.

"Sir?" Juvia asked looking up from her notepad and at him. Blinking a few times he noticed her face contorting to a look of recognition as she stared at him. "G…Gray-sama!"

And with that he was trapped in a familiar bear hug that he had last felt when he had been in high school. The familiar feeling of a thousand butterflies filled his stomach as his heart gave a leap of joy. She had somehow remembered him…

"Gray-sama…" she whispered kissing his cheek before she looked into his eyes. "Juvia thought you didn't love Juvia anymore. Juvia had been waiting for Gray-sama in the hospital. Why didn't Gray-sama come to see Juvia?"

"I…I thought you had a concussion and you didn't remember me." Gray stated baffled by what Juvia had told him. "They said it was dangerous if I came to see you."

"J…Juvia never had memory loss." Juvia said sitting on the other side of Gray. "Juvia hadn't even seen anyone. Jose-san said that no one wanted to talk to Juvia anymore. Juvia thought you all hated Juvia."

"Never" Gray exclaimed grabbing Juvia's hands in his own. "I loved you Juvia… hell I still love you. Lucy told me that I couldn't go to see you."

"T…That must have been Jose-san's doing!" Juvia exclaimed looking at Gray. "Gajeel-kun told Juvia that he had told Lucy-san something. But he couldn't tell Juvia what as Jose-san had threatened Levy-san."

"WHAT?" Gray exclaimed feeling everything click together. "Jose kept us apart…"

"But not anymore" Juvia smiled looking at Gray as Gray felt his heart fall thinking of Ultear. Were they always doomed to be apart?

"Juvia… I'm married…" Gray whispered looking down ashamed as he heard Juvia gasp before she pulled away and stood looking at him with tears in her eyes… Tears he hated seeing.

"Juvia… Juvia hopes Gray-sama and his wife are happy." Juvia said her voice filled with pain as Gray looked up at her with apologetic eyes. "Juvia is sorry for going on about us…"

"I'm not happy." Gray said stopping Juvia as she turned to look at him with a confused expression… "My wife treats me like crap and I'm still in love with you."

"G…Gray-sama…"

**XXXXX**

Signing the divorce papers Gray watched as Ultear glared at him ticking her finger on the desk. Pushing it to her he watched her sign it with anger on her features before she left barely sparring a glance at him. As soon as the lawyer took it Gray felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Taking his leave Gray walked out of the office seeing a bluenette smiling at him.

Smiling Gray pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly as she returned it with such a happy expression in her eyes. They were finally together and now nothing would keep them apart. Walking out of the office Gray felt like the world could be a happy place.

**XXXXX**

Standing in the church for a second time Gray watched Natsu shake his head while mumbling "Seriously Gray; your second wedding?"

"Yes…" Gray answered as the wedding march started and a princess in a white dress started making her way down the aisle with such beauty that Gray felt like his very breath had been knocked away. He was finally marrying his Juvia…

**XXXXX**

Watching as Juvia talked to Ultear with both women smiling Gray felt like even Ultear could have happiness and not by being a wife. He watched as Ultear touched his son's cheek while Juvia smiled kissing his head.

Gray knew they weren't perfect but maybe they didn't need to be. They were all perfectly imperfect. And his was falling too hard for his high school sweetheart…

**A/N: NO REGRETS! OKAY MANY REGRETS! And no I don't hate Ultear; I actually love her. This story was written in a flash and oh who cares I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review and favorite if you want to! I don't even care.**


End file.
